


Easy

by ThisisallMarvelsfault



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bartender AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisallMarvelsfault/pseuds/ThisisallMarvelsfault
Summary: Kageyama goes to a shitty club and meets the love of his life.Three-part story for Twitter.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama scuffs his boots on the way back into the club. He’s not overly fond of these kinds of places, taking frequent trips outside to “get some air.”

His scowl and the smell of smoke lingering on his clothes helps part the sea of patrons as he walks toward the bar.

“I’ll be with you in a sec!”

Kageyama almost misses it, if not for the fuzzy tuft of orange hair sticking up on the other side of the bar. Kageyama uses his height to lean over to get a better look, only to have the bartender jump back to his feet.

“Hi! What can I get you?”

This man is so bright. The shiny smile makes Kageyama blush for the first time in months.

“Ka-Kageyama.”

“Kageyama? Is that a fancy drink or something?”

“No, it’s my name.”

“Oh!” The bartender wipes his hand on his jeans and reaches one out to shake. “I’m Hinata!”

Kageyama orders his drink and watches this Hinata dance to the beat behind the bar while taking more order. His energy is infectious — he must be the most tipped bartender.

He has to be.

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa shouts when Kageyama returns to the table. “What took so long?”

“I think,” Kageyama says, “I just fell in love.”

Kageyama comes back to this club for weeks before he builds up the courage to ask Hinata for his number.


	2. Chapter 2

So Kageyama goes back.

He puts aside all his hatred for the club and goes back. He doesn't know Hinata's schedule (obviously, that would be weird) so his best bet is to go back in a week. He worked last Saturday, maybe he'll work this Saturday?

Kageyama leaves his leather jacket and toque on and goes straight to the bar. He spots Hinata, wearing a loud floral button-up, and sighs in relief. Hinata smiles when their eyes meet, like he probably would for anyone who comes up to the bar, but for Kageyama it's blinding.

"Kageyama, right?"

He swallows and manages to nod.

"Nice to see you again! What can I get you?" Hinata frowns and scratches the back of his head. "I can't remember what I made you last time."

Kageyama doesn't remember what he asked for last time. He was a little preoccupied.

"Maybe," Kageyama says, "I'll try something different."

"Sure! What do you like?"

Not shitty clubs or overpriced mixed drinks, but definitely this boy with a surprising amount of muscle in a tiny, compact body and a grin that rivals stadium lights.

"Uh, I don't know."

Hinata looks at him in disbelief, but chuckles and leans against the bar, closer to Kageyama.

"Well I'm sure, between the two of us, we can find something here that you like."

It was then that Kageyama knew he was fucked.

And he keeps going back. Every Saturday.

If Kageyama's alone, he can sit at the bar and pepper Hinata with questions while he's working. He learns that Hinata is studying communications, lives with a roommate on the other side of the city and spent some time in Brazil after high school graduation.

If he's not alone, if his friends from work join him, they always want to sit in the back. That means if Kageyama wants to talk to Hinata without being super obvious and getting bullied by his senpais, he has to buy drinks. Kageyama might be head over heels, but he's also broke.

So yeah, sometimes Kageyama will tell his coworkers he's busy, only to come to the bar alone. There was always the possibility that he'll get caught, but Hinata's been wearing these really great ripped jeans lately and Kageyama decides this is, in fact, the hill he will die on.

Hinata's in the middle of telling a story about a very drunk customer when it finally happens.

"I thought you were busy."

Kageyama chokes on his drink, but thankfully Iwaizumi pats him hard on the back as he and Matsukawa come up behind him and settle along the bar.

"Oh, he's busy," Matsukawa says under his breath. He ruffles Kageyama's hair until Kageyama smacks his hand away. Hinata has their beers ready before they even order.

"Don't worry," Iwaizumi says, throwing some money on the counter. "I won't tell Oikawa."

Later, Hinata pauses while he's wiping down the bar fridge and laughs like he did when Iwaizumi and Matsukawa interrupted them.

"You like this place a lot, huh?"

"Yeah," Kageyama says and tips his head back to finish off his drink. "It's the place that keeps me coming back."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hinata-kun!"

Kageyama looks up from his phone and toward the front door of the bar. The small one, Yachi, is holding open the door as Hinata rushes out with his bag over his shoulder. She locks the door and says goodbye before Kageyama kicks off the wall to stand.

"Hinata," Kageyama says, and only when Hinata stops underneath the streetlight does Kageyama realize that this is incredibly creepy of him. "Hi."

"Kageyama ... What's going on?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. I wanted to see if you were hungry."

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, you said you get something to eat before you go home. All the guys left early, and it was almost closing time, so I thought I'd ask if you want to try that place I was telling you about last week?"

Hinata adjust the strap of his bag on his shoulders and stares at him.

"You don't have to," Kageyama says while adjusting his toque. "I will go away if you don't want to-"

"Dinner sounds great." Hinata smiles, but squints again. "That's it?"

Hinata's looking at him like he's grown an extra head and it makes Kageyama hot in the freezing weather.

"What do you mean?"

"Just dinner?"

"That's what I said. What did you think I meant?"

"Kageyama, you were waiting for me to finish work at 3 in the morning in a dark alley like a weirdo," Hinata says, but he says it lightly, like he's laughing at Kageyama more than he's mad.

"Hey!"

Hinata laughs at him for real and pats him on the back.

"Don't worry, I know you're not a weird pervert waiting to kidnap me."

"Good," Kageyama says, walking a little faster than he needs to. Hinata catches up.

"Well I'm not actually sure about the weird pervert part."

Kageyama reaches out to grab his head, and Hinata doesn't have a bar to hide behind. He bats Kageyama's hand away, laughing and saying Kageyama's name in a way that makes Kageyama's chest hurt.

"I was going to buy dinner," Kageyama sputters out, "but you're on your own-"

"NO!"

They go to his favourite ramen place and argue about flavours. Kageyama's dying to ask for his number, but it still feels like Kageyama's being weird with a guy who's paid to make him drinks and be nice. He stuffs his fists in his pockets and tells Hinata he'll see him later.

* * *

"Hey!" Kageyama didn't hear him approach over the music, and he was facing the wrong way. Hinata came up beside him, not from behind the bar.

Hinata wasn't wearing his bar shirt, but a black tank top and Kageyama never thought he'd want to touch someone's collarbone so bad.

"You're not working?"

"Nope, I'm off tonight," Hinata says, leaning casually against the bar. "Figured you'd be here anyways."

"You were right," Kageyama replies. He swallows hard when Hinata reaches for his beer and finishes it, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"You don't pay for drinks here."

"OK, can I ask for a free drink for you, Kageyama-kun?"

"Drop the 'kun' dumbass."

"Well I'm not working." Hinata smirks, leaning in close to rest his hand on Kageyama's arm. "What if I call you by your given name?"

Hinata could call him Tobio. He could call him dumbass for the rest of the night and it probably wouldn't make Kageyama want him any less. 

Tanaka comes to take Hinata's order at an obnoxiously loud volume. Kageyama snatches one of the beers and steps into Hinata's space.

"You can use my given name," Kageyama says, "if you want."

Hinata takes a swig of his beer, one small hand wrapping around Kageyama's body to rest on the small of his back.

"Would you like to dance with me, Tobio?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, I really can't dance." Hinata laughs and his hand bunches Kageyama's dark blue T-shirt. He has the nerve the look up at Kageyama through his eyelashes. "But if it means I get to touch you, I'll dance."

"Oh," Hinata slides his hand into the back pocket of Kageyama's jeans. "Do you want to touch me?"

"Only if you want me to?"

"Bakageyama! I've been hitting on you for months!"

Hinata dances circles around him. They leave the bar to get food, kinda like a first date, before Kageyama gets Hinata to his house and out of his clothes. Then it's Kageyama's turn to be the expert.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-time thing, but now I can't stop thinking about it. I don't have a plan for this, but it'll update at some point.  
> Title and inspiration from the song "Easy (switch screens)" by Son Lux feat. Lorde.  
> Follow me @whatakeenbean1


End file.
